oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rogues' Den
The Rogue's Den is a minigame. To enter Rogue's Den a player must have 50 Agility, and 50 Thieving. Rogue's Den is located under the Burthorpe Inn, the fastest way to get there is by rubbing a Games necklace and going up the stairs and down the trapdoor into the inn. To get inside the maze the player must speak to Brian O' Richard. To open your bank, speak to Emerald Benedict. You cannot take any items at all with you into the maze. There are four safes in the middle of the waiting room. Each time you successfully crack it open, you can randomly get a gems up to diamond, 10, 20 or 40 gold coins. Here is a typical inventory that you might get with 50 theiving and 50 agility. It takes approximately 20 minutes to get one full inventory at this level. ------------> Before you can enter the maze, you must get a Mystic Jewel from Brian O' Richard. If you activate it whilst in the maze, you will be teleported back to the waiting room. Obstacles * Blades * Contortion Bars * Door * Floor * Floor 2 * Grill * Ledge * Ledge 2 * Pendulum * Spinning Blade * Spinning Blade 2 * Wall Route Route Introduction The object of this minigame is to get to the center without getting caught in any of its many traps. With every trap you disarm, your thieving level goes down a little, (Don't worry, not forever!) and every obstacle you go through, your Agility will lower a little. If either of these reaches 0, you lose and have to go back to start. You will gain exp depending on how far you got in the maze. You also get rewards, which will be explained at the end of the guide. Additionally, whilst you are in the maze prayer is reduced to zero so that the Rapid Restore prayer cannot be used. Agility, Thieving and Prayer stats are restored to their normal level when the player leaves the game either via the gem, being caught by a trap or successful completion. To start the minigame, put everything in the bank, and talk to Brian O'Richard, and tell him you want to do the maze. He will give you a gem. (You must not have anything on you, or with you, exept the gem, or else you will not be able to go in!) Steps 1-5 Now open the doorway, and enter the maze. There are some floor traps there. To disarm one, just simply right-click it, click "Search", and your character will disarm it and you will be able to move on. (NOTE: You don't have to disarm all 3! Just disarm 1 to get through) Now, go a little to the left, and you will see some Contortion Bars. Climb through those. Next, you will see a giant swinging pendulum. Just click across it, and your character will jump over it. Next is a room with dozens of floor traps. You will actually not need to disarm any in this room if you do it correctly. Walk to the right, avoiding the traps, keep going straight, then walk on the little skulls. Walk one space left, then open the grill to go to the next room. Now, move a little bit forward, and use your cursor(mouse) over the walls. You will eventually see "Walk Here / 2 more options". Right-click, and disarm the wall trap. If you have 80 or higher thieving, you can take the southern passage instead, which involves moving around a spinning blade carefully and then disabling two obvious floor traps. Steps 6-10 Here's a room with lots of floor taps again. The best route is just in the middle. Disarm them, and move on. Now, STOP!! Before you go on, there are two hard to see floor traps! The pic of them is a bit hard to see, so I colored them red. You should get a good idea where they are. Continue on from there, and go to the right. Climb on the ledges. Now, go to the right again, DO NOT go to the left. The left is much more annoying. You will see spinning saws, just click across them like you did with the pendulum. Go forward, you'll see 4 pendulums. Pass any one of them. Then climb the ledge behind them. Keep going up the maze. Stop when you see some floor traps. But wait! There are wall traps, too. Take the wall traps, as there are only 2 of them. There are 4 floor traps. You'll be able to save some thieving levels by taking the wall. Steps 11-15 If you have 80 thieving or higher you can now use a significant shortcut, right up to the spinning blades room by picklocking the door on your right. Otherwise you have to go the long way round, as follows... Keep going up. When you come to an intersection, go left, then up. You'll see a passage. Pass through it, then cross the spinning saw. Keep going up, then pass through a second passage. Once you've passed the second passage, go up, then right, then down. You'll see some nails or something sticking out of walls. These are a diffrent kind of wall trap. You disarm them the same, though. There are 6 traps in all here, but there is a way where you only have to disarm two. Look at the picture below. The X's indicate the ones you do NOT have to disarm, the O's indicate the ones you DO have to disarm, and the squares are where you move to avoid the traps. Go through the passage, and open the grill. Go upwards from there, but BEWARE of the Spinning Blade! If you get hit by this, you will be sent back. Go around the spinning blade, and cross the ledge. After the ledge, there are 4 wall traps. Disarm them, and pass through. Steps 16-20 You will now come into a room with lots of spinning saws. Take a path I colored red in the pic, to save an agility level. Go forth, and you'll be in a room with 4 tiles on the floor. WAIT!! Before you pick up any of them, look at the pic. I've circled the right one to pick. The other ones are either the wrong ones or they have a trap. Then go to the door with the tile, then click to open it. Click on your tile piece, and the door will open. In the next room, you'll see lots and lots of doors. You have to go to the end of this room a certain way, or else some doors won't open for you. In the pic is the correct way to pass. Trek on, and you'll see more wall traps. 3 of them. You're problably tired of them by now, aren'tcha? Now go up, until you hit a wall, then go right. You will see a few wall traps. Disarm them, then go on. You will see a door, open it, there are some floor traps, disarm them, open the door, disarm more floor traps, then go through the pendulum. After the pendulum, continue, but STOP! at the little path. There is a hard to see floor trap. Finishing You're almost to the end! Keep going on! Take the right path, and disable the 3 floor traps. Go on, then you will come across a room with 4 spinning blades of death, and lots of floor traps. there's a secret though, go to the left or right walls, and walk there. There's an agility obstacle there, so take those. Much faster than disabling the floor traps. After you have passed the room of death, keep going up the path until you see 2 red dots. Take one of them. It's blinding powder. Now this is a tough part. There are 2 paths, each with 1 rogue guard patrolling them. If you get too close to him, he will send you back to start. Now, you must use the blinding powder on one of the rogue guards in the path, without getting close to him. When you have used your blinding power on the guard, your character will run out and throw it, and the guard will be dazed for a short time. In that time, run up the path!! You've done it!! Go pass the 2 pendulums, and you're at the end!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!! You must now crack the safe to get your prize. But there's a catch!! When cracking the safe, you get one of these 3: # You get a trap and get sent back to the start with nothing. # You get a Rogue Kit (explained later) # You get a shiny (or dirty) piece of Rogue armor. Once you have cracked the safe, you are back to start, and Brian will give you some experience in Thieving and Agility. Repeat as necessary to get full rogue. These are the pictures of the items you get from this minigame. Full Rogue bonuses are +26 to all defence bonuses. The Rogue Kit will transform into a Spade, Chisel, Rope, or Tinderbox. That's not the best part - the best part is that it's stackable. you can have as many as you want with you. Useful for quests and treasure trails Tips and tricks *A way to "jump" across 1-square floor traps, put run on, and click on the square right after the trap. Make sure you have a running start of 2-3 squares, might not work if you do it 1 square in front of the trap. *FOR BAD INTERNET CONNECTIONS: You can "teleport" to the other side of traps if you minimize the rs screen right as you click on the other side. Credits The route through the rogue's den was originally written for [http://www.therscb.com/ the RuneScape Community Board] and is reproduced here by kind permission of the author Wolf_Rider43. Rewards When you finish the maze, you will get either one of these items : *Rogue's Mask (+5 Defence) *Rogue's Body (+10 Defence) [[image:Fullrogue-1.PNG|frame|right|A character wearing Rogue's clothing.]] *Rogue's Trousers (+7 Defence) *Rogue's Gloves (+2 Defence) *Rogue's Boots (+2 Defence) *Rogue Kit (No stat bonus) Trivia * Brian O'Richard is a play on the actor's name Richard O'Brien who used to host a popular UK TV program The Crystal Maze. * On world 77 it seems to be the most popular cooking spot,including the most random events happening there. Category:Minigames